


Gentle

by desertbby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbby/pseuds/desertbby
Summary: Gavin finds a new way to help RK900 relax.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I have a concept that the LED's on the androids are super sensitive (this is terribly self indulgent WHOOPS)

Gavin could tell the minute that Nines came home that he had a rough day.

Nines usually removed his jacket at the door, hanging it up in his neat and particular fashion. Even after he deviated, he still retained some of his robotic tendencies. The jacket was just one of them. 

Today, Nines didn’t even ponder the option of removing his jacket. He flung open the door, his LED glowing a bright red, dropping his briefcase and case folders onto the floor with little care to where they went. Usually, Nines kept his work materials organized immaculately on the counter, left where he could pick it up before he and Gavin left for work. Today, Nines apparently didn’t have that in mind. 

As Nines treaded towards the couch that Gavin was sitting on, Gavin noted that Nines’s definitely seemed agitated. His gaze was elsewhere, eyes completely glazed over. His synthetic brows were slightly furrowed together, the scowl on his face more prominent up close, as Nines sat down right beside Gavin. 

Gavin could practically see the stress radiating off of Nines. He knew that the android had a problem with sensory overloads. Because he was designed for specifically hunting deviants, he was given more enhanced sensory receptors. They came in handy, but sometimes when there were too many things happening at once: too many loud noises, bright lights, so many things touching him. Nines would usually just bottle up his stress and space out completely, detaching himself from the world around him and hoping that when he came out from stasis, the overload would’ve subsided. 

Nines sat about three inches from Gavin, head lolled back on the couch, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His LED glowing a bright red in irritation. Gavin could see the tension in Nines’s body, his silicon muscles rigid and his posture stiff. His arms shook a little from the stress.

It bothered Gavin to see his partner like this. He knew that Nines wouldn't want to talk about it. He wasn’t going to press Nines for details either. He just knew that Nines needed something to help him relax. Gavin had an idea.

Experimentally, Gavin raised his hand to Nines’s face, Nines still in his partial stasis, and gently pressed his thumb to his LED, drawing a light circle.

Almost immediately, Nines seemed to snap out of his trance and left out a long sigh, his eyes closed and mouth open. Gavin could tell that this was definitely pleasurable to him, although he had never tried it before. Gavin took mental note to do this more often.

Nines was instantly relaxed, now leaning into Gavin’s touch. The stress in his body completely melted away. Gavin took the hint and slowly applied a little more pressure to the LED, which was whirring a bright blue. Using this opportunity, Gavin scootched a bit closer to Nines, using his free hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Nines moved his head from the back of the couch to Gavin’s shoulder, burying his face in his shirt. It smelled like Gavin, felt like Gavin. Nothing about Gavin felt overwhelming to Nines. Nines only felt comfort, and safety, and calm. 

Gavin stopped circling the LED with his finger, giving a shift from Nines in surprise. Slowly, Gavin leaned down to the Android’s temple and gingerly kissed the LED. Nines hummed in pleasure, nuzzling his face farther into the crook of Gavin’s neck, just trying to get as close to Gavin as possible. Gavin went back to circling his LED with his finger, occasionally playing with the android’s hair. 

Nines was now completely relaxed, letting himself be cradled by Gavin. Gavin could feel the slow and rhythmic whirring of Nine’s machinery against his own body. The android lay completely still under Gavin's touch, completely enjoying himself. Gavin just let the android rest on him. This was probably the first break he had had in a long time. Gavin watched in fascination as the synthetic skin peeled away with every touch, revealing sleek and cold silicon. The contrast between Gavin's warmth and the cool of Nines was satisfying. 

As the day was winding to an end, Gavin and Nines were embracing each other, both sleeping peacefully, the blue LED light glowing faintly in the dusk.


End file.
